He is back
by x-thebill-x
Summary: Kerry survived the shooting, they found out it was Gabriel. He drove his car into the lake. Everyone presumed he was dead but no body was found. One year on, Kerry goes missing and Smithy's nightmare has just begun. plz R&R!
1. Intro

**Intro**

Ok so Kerry survived the shooting. They found out it was Gabrielle. Smithy was chasing him in his car, but Gabrielle drove into a lake. Everyone presumed he was dead, but they never found a body!

One year on, Kerry goes missing and smithy's nightmare has just begun.


	2. One Year On

**One Year On**

Smithy, looked at her, long blonde hair covering her blue eyes, she was beautiful and she was his.

"You know it's rude to stare" she said.

smithy jumped, a bit surprised that she was awake.

She just smiled at him, "Go on you better get off to work," she said giggling.

"Ok you look after yourself Kerry," and he leant in to kiss her.

She kissed back and said "You know I will."

Smithy got up and took his jacket off the hook. He smiled back at her before he left. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Unbeknown to him someone was watching him leave, from a car along the street.

Smithy got into his car and drove towards the station.

The man got out of his car, but before he did he took an object out of the glove compartment. He was heading for smithy's house.


	3. Normal Day?

**Normal Day?**

The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and for once smithy was feeling good about his life. Him and Kerry were finally together, after all this time. He still wondered though whatever happened to Gabrielle. Smithy had just reached the station, he parked the car and went to get changed.

"Morning serge", shouted honey.

"Honey you're late, come on hurry up and get changed" he replied.

"Sorry serge, dentist appointment."

The thing he liked about honey, every morning she would come up with a different excuse of why she was late, he smiled to himself and walked to the briefing room.

"Right everyone, settle down" came the inspectors voice while she was walking through the room."Now the super wants us to up the patrol on the jasmine Allen, apparently Barton street can't cope," she said sarcastically. Everyone chuckled at this remark. "Ok so Honey you are paired with Gary, Tony and Reg, June and Cameron in the patrol car. And smithy you are on custody duty today.

_Great_ he thought to himself.

"Ok then off you go", "Seargent Smith a word in my office plz."

"Yes Ma'am," he replied.

Gina led smithy into her office. "How are things?" she asked clearly concerned. "I mean how are the two of you bearing up.?"

"Really we're fine Ma'am, oh and Kerry said she would like to start work again soon." replied Smithy

"Good, that's good to hear, ok then off you go."

Smithy left the room, a bit fed up of people asking him how he was, it had been a year, him and Kerry just wanted to forget about it. He made his way down to custody, to start another boring day at work.


	4. You're supposed to be dead

**You're supposed to be dead**

Kerry awoke with a start. She had heard a noise in the kitchen, "who's there?" she called out. There was no reply. She decided that it was her probably just imagining things.

She decided to get up as she was awake. She walked into the living room. There he was the person from her nightmares. Just sat there in her chair. His Brown eyes staring at her. The thing in his hand, made her shiver. Thinking that he could use it at anytime. A smirk appeared on his face. It was Gabrielle Kent, or should she say David Kent.

"Hello Kerry, sit down." He pointed at the chair across the room.

She did what he said and sat down, "You're supposed to be dead," she said shakily.

He just sat there staring at her, and broke into a laugh, "Smithy's not here to save you now Kerry it's just me and you."

"Now if you do exactly what I say, then I won't have to use my gun," he said calmly. He brought out his phone and dialled a number. "I'm ready bring the van round."

Kerry was so scared about what was happening.

Gabrielle threw some handcuffs to her, "put them on, now,"

Kerry stood up and started to put them.

Gabrielle walked over and turned her around, he cuffed her hands behind her back. "just so you don't try and get away,"he whispered in her ear."If you scream or try and call out then I will shoot you, understand."

"Yes" she said, and someone came into the living room,"Gabrielle the vans ready, lets take her out," The van was out the back so knowone would see it, kerry did as she was told. Gabrielle and the other guy pushed her into the back of the van. Gabrielle sat in the back with her. He placed the gun down, and picked up a briefcase. He opened it, there was a syringe, he picked it up.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Kerry asked panicking.

"Oh don't worry, it won't hurt," and with that he stabbed it into kerry's vein, she started to fall asleep, as he laughed and just stared at her while she closed her eyes.


	5. The phone call

**The Phone Call**

"Quiet down everyone," came Smithy's annoyed voice.

As usual custody was full, and there was one kid, that just couldn't keep quiet.

"I though I told you to shutup," shouted smithy.

The kid punched Smithy, hard in the face, Smithy was about to hit him back when the super came in, and tony and reg detained him.

"Seargent Smith, get yourself down to the FME, then have a break," shouted the super.

"But sir.."

"That's an order" he interrupted.

Smithy made his way down to the FME, who just cleaned up his cut, he thought it was a waste of time, but the FME said it was quite bad. "Look it looks worse than it is," he stuttered trying to get out of being there for hours. Reluctantly the FME let him go and get some fresh air. That's exactly what he did, he went to the park, Smithy and Kerry used to come here quite alot. He thought about what had happened in the past year, and what he nearly lost. Suddenly his phone started ringing. On the display it said Kerry ringing. That was strange, she never rung him whilst he was at work.

"Kerry?"

"Smithy, please help me," cam her troubled voice down the phone.

"Kerry, Kerry where are you?"

"Hello Smithy" came an all too familiar voice.

"Gabrielle if you hurt her then I will kill you,"

Gabrielle just laughed," no you're going to do exactly what I say, or I hurt Kerry. Now listen, don't tell the police or I will know about it, and don't even think about tracing these calls, or coming after me. Understood?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok good, Now I want you to go back to your house now, oh and stay on the phone."

Smithy got up and started walking towards the station.

"Smithy your house is the other way," Gabrielle smirked.

Smithy froze, and looked around, "that's right I'll always be watching you Smithy. When you get to your house I want you to get into a green Vauxhall parked outside, registration H432 UR8. There will be someone in there do exactly as they say. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Smithy replied.

"Oh and remember Smithy, do anything wrong and Kerry's dead." The line went dead.

Smithy was terrified of what gabrielle might do if he didn't obey, so he started walking towards his house, thinking _I need to get her out of there._


	6. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

This was Smithy's street, he paused before continuing. There It was the green Vauxhall, there were peolpe waiting inside it, just as Gabrielle had said. He walked up to the car and got in.

"Phone," demanded one of the men.

Smithy did as he was told. The man crushed it.

"Face the window,"

Smithy faced the window, and the man grabbed his arms behing his back, and tied his hands there tightly. "Drive," he demanded to the other man. He grabbed Smithy and turned him so he was facing him, he ripped of some masking tape and gagged him. Then he took out his gun, and hit Smithy over the head with it. Smithy slowly started to lose conciousness. The man threw him on the floor of the car and covered him in a dusty blanket. Smithy slowly closed his eyes.

It was a warm summers day, Smithy and Kerry were sat by the river, so peacefull. Smithy realised he must be dreaming because this couldn't be happening. He didn't want to wake up. But suddenly cold water.

He opened his eyes, water dripping from his face. Gabrielle had just chucked a bucket of water over his head.

"Sorry to wake you, but you were taking to long."

"AARRGHH!" Gavrielle had just ripped the tape from his mouth, his lips were on fire.

Then he realised where he was, he had been taken to the place where he had last saw Gabrielle, he recognised it immediately, this was the warehouse beside the lake. The walls were damp, old and looked like they were about to collapse.

Smithy's wrist hurt, his hands were bound tightly behind his back, and his legs were tied to the chairlegs. He couldn't move.

"Where's Kerry?" he asked, with desperation in his voice.

"Oh don't worry about her, she'll be with us shortly, do you recognise the place?" He laughed "This is where I supposedly died a year ago. Well you thought I had."

"I never thought you had, when they said that they never found the body, now I want to see kerry, I did what you asked I want to see her.

Gabrielle picked up a radio, "Harry could you come in her please."

Kerry was pushed through the door, her eyes met his, Gabrielle nodded at Harry.

Harry got a knife out and cut the ropes bounding Smithy's legs and arms.

Smithy stepped forward.

"Stay there," shouted Gabrielle pointing the gun at Kerry's head as he said it.

Smithy stopped in his tracks, and Kerry started breathing heavily.

"Calm down," Gabrielle said touching her face as he did so.

"Get off me," she screamed back.

Harry came over and cut lose the ropes bounding kerry's hands. She immediately ran to Smithy, who held her in his arms.

"Hey, it's ok, i'm here now," he told her.

"I think we should leave them alone to think," he snarled.

And with that he shut the door and locked it.

Smithy cradled kerry in his arms as she whimpered.


	7. Demands

**Demands**

The room was windowless, wet cold and dark. The only light coming from a dim lightbulb above their heads. They had been in there for hours, and now kerry was asleep. In his arms, her limp body lay there, and he sat there protecting her. Smithy couldn't get any sleep even if he wanted to, with all the thoughts rushing through his head, about what had just happened to them over the past day. And although he didn't show it, he was scared, scared for Kerry and scared for himself.

"Sir, have you seen smithy," asked Gina.

"No, I sent him home early yesterday, after he was attacked in custody," replied the super.

"It's just he hasn't turned up for work this morning, and his phone goes straight to voicemail, i'm worried about him sir."

"Have you asked the neighbours?"

"Yes they said Smithy went back in the house last night."

"Ok put him down as a missing person, we don't want to take any risks."

"Yes sir."

Suddenly the door opened, and Kerry started to stir. Gabrielle walked in, he threw them some chocolate. There's your breakfast, and he smiled. "You might as well eat it, you're not gonna get any more for a long time. Smithy and Kerry ate the chocolate eyeing Gabrielle as they did. "Smithy you're coming with me."

"No way, please Smithy don't go," whined Kerry.

"It's ok, i'll come back I promise," answered Smithy.

"Get up Now!" shouted Gabrielle clearly getting annoyed. Harry came in with some rope, he tied Smithy's wrists while Gabrielle, held the gun at Smithy, making sure he wouldn't move. "Along the corridor," said Gabrielle a little calmer this time.

Smithy took one last look at Kerry before he left with Gabrielle.

Gina was sat at her office, still worried about Smithy. Her coffeee was cold,and then the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Gina,"

"Smithy is that you, where are you, everyone's worried about you."

"Don't even think about telling anyone," came Gabrielle's voice down the phone.

"But you're dead, she said," clearly very shocked.

"I have haven't got time to explain, if you tell anyone about this phonecall, then I will know and Smithy will get hurt. Do you understand?"

"Yes what do you want?"

"Oh Nothing much, just the codes to the station,"

"No Gabrielle You can't!" came Smithy's voice in the backround."AARRGGHHH!," Gabrielle had punched Smithy.

"Ok, I'll get the codes for you, just don't hurt him."

"Glad to hear it, now there might be a few suprises, coming your way soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You've got 1 hour to get the codes, i'll ring you back later, and if you tell anyone about this converstaion, then you will never see Sgt Smith alive again."

"Gabrielle, what do you mean suprises.?"

But the line had already gone dead. Gina had to get the codes, otherwise she didn't dare think what would happen.


	8. Suprise?

**Suprise?**

Smithy now lay on the floor, hands tied tightly behind his back. His nose hurt Gabrielle had hit him quite hard. But right now that was the least of his worries.

Gabrielle turned to his associates, "Get him up."

They both grabbed Smithy by the arms, and dragged him up.

Gabrielle looked angry, this was not a good sign. "That was a very stupid thing to do, if Gina Gold had found out about my plans, then Kerry would be dead now." He punched Smithy in the stomach. The men holding him let him fall. Gabrielle whispered something in Smithy's ear. "You know you're lucky that I'm going to hurt you and not Kerry."

He started kicking Smithy, in the ribs.

"AArrggghhh," Smithy was in alot of pain, and Gabrielle loved it.

After a couple of minutes he stopped.

Smithy just lay there nearly unconcious. Blood running down his face, and bruises all up his torso.

"Take him into the cell," Gabrielle ordered the men.

The men grabbed Smithy, as it was quite clear that Smithy couldn't walk, they cut the ropes binding his arms, and carried him. When they got to the room, one of them opened the door, while the other threw Smithy in, making him suffer even more. They slammed the door and locked it.

Kerry came rushing over to Smithy.

"Smithy, are you ok? Oh my god, what did Gabrielle do to you?"

"I'm fine, it was nothing,"

Kerry always knew that Smithy didn't make a fuss, but he looked really hurt, she ripped some of her jumper, and used it to stop the bleeding on his head. Smithy looked worringly at Kerry.

"Smithy what is it?"

"Kerry, when he was on the phone to Gina, I saw what was on the computer, and what he was planning to do."

"What do you mean?"

"He's setting off bombs all over London."


	9. We're Moving

**We're Moving**

Smithy and Kerry just sat there in the darkness, thinking about Gabrielle was going to do. And knowing that they couldn't stop him.

Suddenly the door was unlocked, and light entered the room. Smithy squinted.

"Ok get up, we're moving out of her," came Gabrielles voice.

"Why," replied Smithy whilst standing up.

"All you need to know, is we're going now," he snarled back.

The two men grabbed Smithy and Kerry tieing their hands behind their backs. Smithy was too tired to struggle.#

Then they were led along a dark corridor, Gabrielle leading them.

"Gabrielle please don't set off the bombs," pleaded Kerry.

"So then lover boy told you then? I'm sorry Kerry but even you can't change my mind."

By then they were at the end of the corridor. There was a big white van, and Gabrielle ordered Kerry and Smithy to get in it. Just before they got in, one of the men hit Smithy over the head, knocking him out.

"No, Gabrielle you said you wouldn't hurt him." Kerry screamed.

"Oh he's not hurt," smirked Gabrielle.

The man threw Smithy in, and Gabrielle dragged Kerry in. He nodded to Harry, who went to the front of the van and started the engine. The van drove off.

Kerry just stared at Smithy, who just lay there helpless.

Gabrielle took out a knife and held it to Smithy's neck.

"Now, me and you are going to have a little talk, and if you lie to me, then I will kill Smithy. Understand?"

Kerry nodded.

"Good," and with that Gabrielle started asking the questions.

**Sorry that it's so short, the chapters will get longer, i've just got loads of homework to do right now. Hope you liked it.**

**Plz R&R. I will try and get it updated as soon as i can. Luv u all. x**


	10. The Truth

**The Truth**

Kerry couldn't stop looking at Smithy. He lokked so helpless, a knife to his neck, and Gabrielle just sat there tormenting her.

"Did you ever love me?" asked Gabrielle calmly.

But he was interupted when Smithy woke up.

"What's going on? AARRGGHH, Gabrielle had just pierced the skin and now warm blood was trickling down his neck.

"Nice of you to join us Smithy, now Kerry, you didn't answer my question did you ever love me? Oh and before you answer, don't tell me what you want I to hear, just tell me the truth, or you will watch Smithy die. Smithy let out another groan of pain, as Gabrielle pierced the knife further into his skin.

"No, Gabrielle I never loved you."

Gabrielle's expression didn't change, "Do you love him," and he pointed at Smithy.

Kerry looked into Smithy's dark eye's. And he stared back.

"Yes," she replied.

Gabrielle took the knife away from Smithy's neck, he threw him over to where Kerry was.

"I didn't want to believe it was true, but I knew deep down it was."

The silence was broken by a crackle on the radio.

"Gabrielle, we're nearly there."

"Ok all recieved." And he sat back against the wall slightly more relaxed.

"Lets just hope that Gina's got those codes," he smirked.

"Get them out of the van, and tie them to those chairs," ordered Gabrielle pointing at the chairs in the room.

The two men did as he said.

"Gabrielle please don't use the bombs, and why do you need the codes to the station?" asked Kerry.

"You can't change my mind, this city has it coming. Oh and for the station, well lest just say your friends will get a little suprise."

"No, please Gabrielle you can't." Kerry Pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kerry but my mind is made up, now time to get the codes."

He nodded to the two men, who gagged Kerry and Smithy.

Gabrielle picked up the phone, and rang Gina's number.

Gina sat there in her office, nerves on end, waiting for the phone call. Then it rand, RING RING RING. She picked it up.

"Hello," she said nervously.

"Do you have the codes," Gabrielle asked emotionless.

"Yes here they are," ...

Gabrielle passed Harry the bit of paper, "Go and do what you have to do."

The other man said "What do you want me to do with these two?" He pointed to Kerry and Smithy.

Gabrielle thought for a moment, "Lock them in here, we might still need them."

They locked the door, but little did Gabrielle know what Smithy had in his hand. Smithy had found a shard of glass in the van, and was now cutting through the ropes.


	11. Just You And Me

**Just you and me**

Kerry was sure they were underground, so know chnce of escape. This just upset her even more, it wasn't long before she burst in to tears again.

Smithy had been sat there for about half an hour now, trying to cut through the ropes binding him. He felt them getting looser, but he thought they would never come off. When suddenly they dropped from around his wrists, he was free. He took off his gag, and ran over to Kerry, who was still crying, not knowing that Smithy was free. He untied her and held her tight.

"It's gonna be ok," he whispered.

"Smithy, how are we gonna get out of her?" she replied.

Smithy thought for a moment, he went over to the chair, and broke one of the legs off.

"Someone's gonna come in soon, to check on us, so we can hit him with this and take his gun."

Kerry looked worried, Suddenly they heard footsteps. She hid behind Smithy.

"It's gonna be ok, I promise."

The man walked in, Smithy hit him hard, knocking him out immediately. They took his phone and gun. Smithy gave Kerry the phone.

"You're getting out of here, even if I don't."

She was too tired to argue, so she just agreed, and kissed him for what might be the last time.

Smithy walked out first, the corridor was empty. He found a room. _Great_ he thought, there was now a lot more people in there, but he couldn't see Gabrielle.  
suddenly "BANG!" Gabrielle was now behind them and had shot at Smithy.

"AARRGGHH," Smithy had been hit, but it had just grazed the arm, he pointed his gun at Gabrielle, and started shooting. Gabrielle ran for cover, BANG BANG BANG, CLICK, Smithy was annoyed there was only 3 bullets in there. So he and Kerry started running as fast they could. Smithy's arm hurt, but he didn't care. There was one thing on his mind, _get Kerry out of here._

They reached a ladder, then Kerry knew for sure that they were underground.

"Go," screamed Smithy, as he turned around waiting for Gabrielle to come around the corner.

"I'm not leaving without," she was almost crying.

Smithy turned to her. "You have to, I'm injured so I won't be able to climb that quickly, and I can buy you some time. Please Kerry go, go and get help.

She didn't want to go, but Smithy was right. She leant in and kissed him, then she climbed up the ladder. And closed the hatch afterwards.

Gabrielle had come round the corner.

"Put the gun down Smithy, I don't want to have to shoot you again."

Smithy put down the gun knowing too well that there wasn't any bullets left in there.

By now everyone else, was surrounding Gabrielle.

"On your knees!" he demanded.

Smithy did as he was told, Gabrielle looked angry.

"Gabrielle shall we go after her?"

"No she'll be long gone," He stared down at Smithy. I don't want him dead, so bandage his arm, and tie him near the van. He looked at Smithy one last time then walked off.

They grabbed Smithy, that really hurt his arm. They did just as Gabrielle had told them and bandaged his arm. They tied him by the van, but he really didn't car. As long as Kerry was safe.

Gabrielle walked over to him,"I'm impressed Smithy, you got Kerry out of here."

Smithy stared up at Gabrielle, hatred covered his face.

"But that doesn't matter, we don't need her." He was a lot calmer now.

"It's just me and you now."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, ive been really busy. Anyway hope you like the story so far. Ive got a feeling that this is gonna be a long one!**

**Plz R&R**

**thnx Edina x**


	12. Bomb Alert

**Bomb Alert**

Kerry was running as fast as she could, finally she reached a road.

_Yes_ she thought to herself, there was signal here.

She dialled Gina's number, waiting as it rang.

"Hello," came the voice from the other end.

"Ma'am, it's me Kerry."

"Oh my god, Kerry, can you speak?"

"Yeah i got away from Gabrielle, Smithy stayed there so i could get out," she explained.

"Ok Kerry where are you? I'll get e to come and pick you up."

"I don't care about that now, Gabrielle's setting off a bomb in the station, you've got to stop him, that's why he neede the codes. There will be a man dressed as an engineer, arrest him, he will have a bomb on him."

"Oh my god, ok Kerry, we're all on alert. Now where are you?"

"Um i think I'm near Jamaica Docks , But Smithy and Gabrielle are under ground, I think it's some sort of didused tunnel."

"Ok i'll send someone, over to pick you up, I'm gonna send the tactical team over to get Smithy. Don't worry Kerry, just sit tight."

"Ok Ma'am," and with that she hung up.

By now everyone in the station wanted to know what was going on, so Gina told them as briefly as she could. They all gasped in horror.

"Now we are on the look out for this man," and she handed descriptions.

"He is coming to the station, with a bomb. S019 are on standby, and if you see him do not approach, as he may be armed. I've sent someone over to pick Kerry up, and the tactical team have gone over there, to try and get Smithy out. But they may have moved by now."

"Right everyone we've got alot to do, get to work."

She headed towards reception, there he was the engineer. He saw her looking at her, and grabbed Honey, and held his gun to her head.

By now S019 had surrounded him and he was very jumpy. Honey looked really scared.

Gina started talking to him "Look we know about Gabrielle and the bomb, just put the gun down, and you'll make it better for yourslef."

He still didn't look convinced, but he stared at all the armed officers, and decided to put the gun down. Honey ran over to Gina, glad that she was away from him.

"On your knees!" The officers arrested him, and everyone was relieved that that part was over. If it weren't for Kerry and Smithy, they would have all been blown to smitherines.

Gina stepped into the Control room. Suddenly, BOOM!, the ground shook, Gina suddenly realised that Gabrielle has set off one of the bombs.

Smity felt it beneath him, "What have you done?"

"Oh shutup Smithy, that was nothing, only the first bomb."

He grabbed Smithy, and shoved him in the van.

"Thanks to Kerry the bomb at the station never happened, oh well there's plenty more."

"Yeah well, we're gonna stop you," spat Smithy.

Gabrielle punched Smithy in the stomach and leaned in closer.

"Oww," he groaned.

"No-one's gonna stop me."

He turned to the people in the room.

"Make it look like I'm here, set up the bomb programme but don't use it. Oh and kill as many pigs as you can."

Smithy looked disgusted at this remark, like it was a game. Well maybe it was a game in Gabrielle's head.

"Smithy, they have no chance of finding us, because we're gonna be out of here before they even know it." He smiled as he said this.

Another man got into the truck and started driving.

Gabrielle hit Smithy over the head, and put a bag over him.

Smithy started to close his eyes, when the thought suddenly hit him_. Where had the bomb been set off_?

* * *

Kerry was really worried now, she wouldn't leave until they had found Smithy. All the teams were in posistion, they just needed Jack to give the order. So the command was made. GO!GO!GO!

All the teams rushed in. BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG. So many gunshots rung out. She couldn't keep still thinking that Smithy had just been shot.

Then suddenly over the radio "5 men down, repeat 5 men down.!"

"Any sign, of Smithy or Gabrielle?" Jack replied after he ushere the paramedics to go in.

"Negative sir, and all the hostiles are dead, we had to shoot them. It looks like they were about to set off another bomb."

"Ok recieved, so are you sure that Smithy and Gabrielle aren't in the building anymore?"

"Positive sir, there's no sign of them."

Kerry started crying, Smithy had gone and she had no-idea where he was.

She felt weird, and started to close her eyes.

"Kerry," shouted Jack.

"Someone get a paramedic over here."

But she had already closed her eyes, she had, had enough of today.

Gina had arrived on site, the street was a mess, covered in ruble, People's dead bodies sprawled everywhere.

"Ma'am over here," shouted Gary.

There was a fight breaking out between tow boys.

"Oi, you two, look around you. Does this look like the place for this?"

The boys backed away, and Gina could just radio for more fire engines and ambulances.

_"How could Gabrielle do this much damage?"_ she thought to herself.

**This ones quite a long one, let me know wat u think.**

**took quite along time to figure out wat was gonna happen!**

**plz continue to R&R**

**thnx luv u all x**


	13. Where Are We

**Where Are We**

Smithy started to open his eyes. He was in a room this time, possibly a flat. All the windows were boarded up, and it lokked like knowone had lived there in centurys. The floor was rotten and the walls were cracking.

Smithy's wrists were tied, yet again, and the chair was heavy. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stand up.

Suddenly Gabrielle came through the door, a smirk on his face.

"Oh and Smithy there's no point in you tryng to call out, this room is padded with foam, it's sound proof."

"You'll be glad to know, they didn't even notice we got away."

"Where are we?"

"Oh you don't need to know."

Gabrielle went over to the other side of the room, and flicked on a very old television. Smithy hadn't even noticed it before. And what came on the screen made him want to be sick.

It was live coverage of regent street, the place had been demolished. Peoples mangled bodies lay there amongst the rubble. Gabrielle just laughed.

"Well it worked then. I told you Smithy this city had it coming."

Smithy was speechless.

"How could you do something like this? Those innocent people didn't deserve this." He was almost shouting.

Gabrielle took some masking tape off the table.

"I think you need to calm down."

And with that he gagged Smithy and left the room.

Smithy had one thought running through his head. _I've got to stop him._

Kerry opened her eyes, she was almost blinded by the bright lights. She was laying on a bed, but she didn't know where she was. _What happened? _she thought to herself. Suddenly it all cam flooding back to her, Gabrielle, the bombs and Smithy.

"Kerry, Kerry are you ok?"

Kerry recognised the voice, it was Honey.

"Honey where's Smithy?"

"We don't know Kerry, Gabrielles taken him somewhere."

"Why am I in hospital?" she asked.

"You collapsed, the doctor said you're just really tired." Honey tried to reassure her friend.

Kerry started to get up.

"No Kerry you can't you have to stay here and get yourself sorted." She stodd in her way.

"What would you do if you were me?"

Honey thought for a moment, then moved out of Kerry's way.

"Look Kerry, I'll give you a lift back to the station."

"Ok thanks Honey, I've got to help find Smithy."

_Where are you Smithy, where are you?_

**Sorry it's such a short one, but don't worry. I'm gonna try and get a chapter up everynight.**

**plz continue to R&R**


	14. Help!

****

Help!

Kerry walked through the doors of the briefing room, everyone stared at her as she sat down.

"Carry on," She said casually.

"Ok now I want Cameron and June down regent street."

But everyone else, I think you already know the story. We need to find Smithy and Gabrielle fast before he sets off another bomb.

"We don't have many leads, but we do have a partial index of a white van, leaving the area of the witness. The registration is PR7 62U. Ok everyone get out there and do your jobs. Kerry a word please."

"Yes Ma'am."

"What are you doing back here?"

"Ma'am I have to find Smithy."

"But you're personally involved."

"Exactly!" Kerry was now screaming at her Inspector.

Gina was about to argue back when suddenly, the ground shook yet again.

Everyone rushed into the IBO, and were shocked of what they saw on the screen.

Kerry realised this was just the beginning.

"How could he do this?"

* * *

Smithy felt the ground shake beneath him. Gabrielle had set off another bomb.

Gabrielle opened the door and strode over to Smithy. He was carrying his gun and a phone. He ripped the tape from Smithy's mouth.

"AARRGGHH!" groaned Smithy.

"Where did the bomb go off?"

"You don't need to know that now." replied Gabrielle dialling a number on his phone.

"Now you're gonna ring Kerry, so she knows you're alright, just say 'Help me' and nothing else. Understood?"

Smithy nodded. Gabrielle held the phone up to his ear and pointed the gun at his head.

Kerry had to get some fresh air. Gina followed her.

"Kerry its gonna be ok." She tried to reassure her.

"No it's not, Gina he's blowing up London, and he's got Smithy. How is that alright?"

Before Gina could answer, Kerry's phone started ringing. Kerry answered it immediately.

"Hello"

"Kerry, please help me."

"Smithy, Smithy where are you? are you ok?"

Gabrielle snatched the phone away fro Smithy.

"Did you like my suprise Kerry?"

Gabrielle if you hurt him, I will come and kill you."

"You're in no posistion to make threats."

"Gabrielle, what do you want.?"

"Let's not talk about that now. The fun's only just beginning" He hung up.

"Gabrielle, Gabrielle." Kerry screamed down the phone, and broke into tears.

* * *

Gabrielle turned to Smithy, you're girlfriends worried about you, lets show her how serious I really am.

He called one of his associates in and handed him his phone and gun.

"Record,"He demanded.

He got Smihty off the chair, and started punching him, he kicked him in the ribs when Smithy was on the floor. He stood on Smithy's wrist with an evil smile on his face.

"ARRGGHH" Smithy cried out in pain.

He turned to the camera when he had finished beating Smihty.

"You see Kerry, if you don't do as I say, then Smithy will get hurt even more. He looked down at Smithy, and kicked him one last time. Before nodding to his associate ho stopped recording.

"OWW" Gabrielle had dragged him up off the floor.

"I wonder if Kerry will start co-operating now," He smirked, and sent the video to Kerry.

His associate tied Smithy back to the chair, it was alot more painful this time as his wrist was probably broken now.

Beep Beep Beep. Kerry looked at her phone again.

"Gabrielle's sent me a video" she said.

* * *

Now the super, Jack, Neil and Gina were in the briefing room trying to comfort her.

"Gabrielle's sent me a video," she whispered.

"Okay put it on the screen," said the super.

Kerry pressed play, and watched, she burst into tears again. And Gian rushed over to her. Neil, Jack and the super watched in horror, as they saw Smithy getting beaten very badly.

"He really means it." Whimpered Kerry.

"He will kill Smithy unless I do as he say."

Gina knew she was right, and looked at the super who was speechless.

Finally he spoke, "We've got to stop him.

* * *

Gabrielle looked at Smithy, he was in alot of pain. And Gabrielle was happy about this. He went over and gave Smithy some water.

"Where did the bomb get set off? Smithy asked.

"Barton street police station," Gabrielle replied.

"No, you can't of, please Gabrielle tell me that's not true."

"Sorry Smithy, but it's true, I had to show them that I was serious."

Gabrielle left the room. His asscosiate walked over to Smithy, replaced his gag, and hit him hard over the head.

Smithy, closed his eyes and he was starting to give up hope.

* * *

**Hope you like, slightly longer this time.**

**I mihgt not be able to get a chapter up 2moz, as i have loads of homework, but i will try.**

**Plz continue to R&R**


	15. Money

**

* * *

**

Money

Kerry's phone started ringing again. She knew it was Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle what do you want?"

"I want 50,000 pounds," he replied.

"What how am I supposed to get that sort of money?"

"The police can get that easily, now listen to me."

"Get DI Manson to deliver the money, in 1 hour in the underground car park near cemetery lane."

Neil looked confused, and the super shook his head.

"Why DI Manson?"

"Do you want another bomb to go off?"

"Gabrielle you know we can't send him in there."

But Neil interrupted, "I'll do it, otherwise he's gonna set off another bomb."

"Are you sure" asked the super.

"Yeah," replied Neil.

"Oh and Kerry, he comes without backup. I won't be there, but if my associate sees anyone else there Neil will die. And the bomb will be set off. Understand?"

"Yeah,"

"Good."

Gabrielle ended the phone call.

* * *

**One hour later**

Neil was in the underground car park, nervous and on edge. Because of Gabrielle's threat, only the Super had come in an ordinary car.

A white van pulled up. The guy pulled out a gun.

"Look here's the money, just take it and go." He said shakily.

"Get in the van." he ordered.

Neil didn't move, so the man pushed the gun further into his face and pushed him into the van. he super saw what was going on and called for backup.

"Neil's been abducted, urgent assistance required" he shouted down his radio.

The van sped away.

"This wasn't part of the plan" Neil shouted.

The guy just laughed and hit Neil over the head. He fell and the man handcuffed his wrists behind his back. He took out Neil's phone.

"You're gonna ring your little copper friends and tell them to backoff, or else," he took a detonator out of his pocket.

"Sir you have to backoff, otherwise they're gonna set off a bomb."

The super reluctantly backed off.

"Good," He hit Neil over the head again, this time knocking Neil out. He closed his eyes just as the van came to a stop.


	16. Big Plan

**Big Plan**

Smithy woke to find Gabrielle staring at him, like he was bewitched or something. He walked over and ripped off the tape. Suprisingly this time it didn't hurt. Smithy heard a van and Gabrielle walked out of the room. Leaving Smithy there on his own.

He tried to move his wrists. But they were too tightly bound. He gave up after a while.

* * *

Neil was bundled out of the van. He had only just started to wake up.

Someone spoke and Neil knew that voice all too well.

"Any trouble getting him here?"

"No sir, everything went as planned."

Gabrielle came into view.

"What do you want from me?"

"We'll talk about that in a minute."

He was led up some stairs. The house was just like a mansion. So many rooms never used. They reached the door at the end of the room. Neil was shoved inside it.

* * *

Smithy jumped when the door was suddenly opened. He looked down at Neil on the floor.

"Gabrielle what's going on?"

Gabrielle didn't answer and picked up Neil and shoved him into the wall.

"Now you're gonna tell me the defense codes for the nuclear device at the military base."

"You what?" asked Neil.

Gabrielle punched him in the stomach and let him slide down to the floor.

"I know you know them, it was shipped in last week. And you and the super both know the codes."

When Neil didn't answer, Gabrielle kicked him.

"AARRGGHH" he screamed out in pain.

"Gabrielle, do you really expect him to give you the codes to a nuclear device?" came Smihty's voice.

"You're mad!"

Gabrielle looked down at Neil. And walked over to Smithy pointing his gun at Smihty's head.

"Tell me the codes or I shoot him."

"Don't do it Neil,"

"Shut it Smihty."

"You've got 5 seconds to answer."

Smithy closed his eyes, expecting to be dead in a few seconds.

5

4

3

2

"Wait, I'll tell you."

"Good man," Gabrielle took the gun away from Smihty's head and walked over to his laptop.

Neil gave Gabrielle the codes. The programme started to load, it said 1 and was slowly rising.

"When that gets to 100 the centre of London will be blown to smitherines."

He laughed and left the room. His associate tied Neil to a chair, and locked the door.

"I'm sorry Smihty, I just couldn't be responsible for your death."

Smithy smiled, "don't worry I would have done the same thing."

He sighed," Well that's it goodbye London.

"Not quite," Neil replied.

"What do you mean?"

"That code would set off the bomb, but it will also alert the police and military."

"What so they can stop it."

"Not from there, but it will send the co-ordinates of the laptop. You can only stop it on there, It takes an hour for the programme to fully download. And the army and police can be here before then."

Smithy laughed, "Gabrielle won't see it coming."

"But they have to shut it down from that laptop."

"So, Gabrielle could get away, while they're focusing on that?" Smihty asked.

"Exactly,"

"How's Kerry?" Smithy asked going off the subject.

"Oh she's fine, and she's really worried about you. Are you ok?" He had only just noticed that Smihty's arm was bleeding.

"Yeah, it's just when Gabrielle shot at us earlier. It just grazed it."

"How long does it take for the notice to come through at the police station?"

"Quite a while but the super already had half a mind of what was happening, because were the only ones who knew. He would be looking into it, and in that case it would show up straight away." answered Neil.

"All we have to do is wait" he added.

Smithy looked at the laptop which now said 8 and thought _they better hurry up._


	17. Here They Come

**Here They Come**

Smithy sat there just waiting for them to come, all he could think about was seeing Kerry again. He looked over to the laptop, it now said 85.

"They're taking to long," came Neil's voice.

Suddenly sirens they could hear them coming from every direction. Smithy smiled and thought _this is it._

Gabrielle burst through the door, fear drenched his face. He strode over to Neil and held the gun to his head.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything"

Gabrielle hit him over the head. Neil groaned with pain.

"It's over Gabrielle, you're surrounded!" Shouted Neil laughing.

Gabrielle looked over at Smithy and said "It's not over yet. Tom get in here now!"

Tom obeyed and walked in carrying some briefcases.

"Leave him here," he pointed at Neil.

"Me and Smithy have some unfinished business."

Smithy glanced at the laptop, it now said 93. He knew that everyone would be worrying about the nuclear device, so Gabrielle could get away. Tom came over to Smithy and dragged him off the chair.

"You won't get away!" shouted Neil trying to buy some more time. Gabrielle hit Neil again.

"Oh I will," He snarled. He left the room leaving Neil and the laptop there, which now said 96.

* * *

Smithy was now being bundled down a load of corridors. He didn't know the place was this big. They heard footsteps so Gabrielle grabbed Smithy, by the arm which he'd been shot.

"OOOWWWW" moaned Smithy.

Gabrielle immediately released the grip on Smithy's arm and put a hand over his mouth.

They waited for a few seconds, just incase someone had heard them.

"SSHHH, we don't want any one to find us, do we Smithy?"

Gabrielle turned Smithy around and continued pushing him along the corridor, Tom was just behind. Suddenly they heard shouting from upstairs, and Gabrielle started walking quicker.

* * *

Neil looked over at the laptop it now said 98. He heard familiar voices, so he called out.

"Help, help, in here."

There was a rush of footsteps and then the bomb squad and C019 barged through the door. C019 surrounded Neil, and the bomb squad went over to the laptop. Jack and the super came in.

"No, it's okay he's one of ours."

C019 retreated, and carried on down the corridor. The bomb squad were just able to stop the programme, it was just about to turn to 100. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Neil, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

The super started to untie him.

"Sir it's Gabrielle he's gone and he's taken Smithy with him."

The last bit was heard by Kerry, who had just walked in hoping to see Smithy. She collapsed in a flood of tears.

"No, No this can't be happening," she screamed.

"Kerry they won't get far, the whole place is surrounded, and C019 have gone after them." said Gina trying to calm her down. But Kerry knew that Gabrielle wasn't going to give up without a fight.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been really busy.**

**anywhere here it is.**

**Plz R&R x**


	18. Escaping

**Escaping**

_What will I do? I need Smithy here with me_, thought Kerry. She started to cry again, and the thought came over her yet again. _What will I do if he dies? _Obviousy Gina had read her mind. She came over and sat next to her.

"Smithy's gonna be fine Kerry, he's a fighter."

"Yeah, but it's Gabrielle. He's getting desperate and now he's boxed in. He doesn't like it when he's not in control. I just can't live without Smithy."

She started to cry again as the thought of his dead limp body laying in her arms, came over her again. Gina hugged her.

"SSHHH, it's gonna be ok. You won't have to live without Smithy." She was desperately trying to reassure her.

"Ok," Kerry spoke back.

Now anger was taking over her.

"When I get my hands on Gabrielle." She stormed off, and Gina ran after her.

* * *

Smithy was still being hauled along the same corridor!

"How big is this place?" he asked.

"Couple of miles long," sneered Gabrielle.

"And I'm the only one who know's the way through. Nearly there" he announced.

Smithy was dreading this of course. C019 would only have had a few minutes to try and get their heads around the floor plan. And they would have probably focused on where the signal was coming from. This place was just a ginormous maze, and Gabrielle was the only one who knew the way out.

Finally they reached a door.

"There's gonna be C019 officers out there you know," laughed Smithy.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Gabrielle smiled at him and pushed him through the door.

Smithy looked around, no-one to be seen anywhere. His heart dropped. There was a boat on the river. This was Gabrielle's escape. He turned round to look at Gabrielle. He thought about running at him, but he didn't exactly want to get shot yet. Tom was loading up the boat.

"What did I tell you Smithy, coppers are all stupid" he laughed.

Smithy wasn't sure what was going to happen next but he knew it would be something bad.

"On your knees!" Gabriellle demanded.

When Smithy didn't obey, Gabrielle came over and kicked the back of his legs. Forcing him to double over.

"Looks like it's the end for you Smithy."

Smithy closed his eyes, hoping there would be no pain. He felt the gun brush against the back of his head.

Suddenly, BANG!

* * *

**Lol, soz 4 leaving u on a cliffhanger!**

**plz review, its not that difficult!!**


	19. Gunshot

**Gunshot**

Some people say that just before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. Smithy had his eyes closed and the gunshot ringing out through his head. Suddenly he wasn't there any more. He thought he must be dead or about to die. He saw a smaller version of himself right in front of him. It's like he was there and he wasn't. Smithy remembered this moment all too well. He was 9 years old. Suddenly his view widened. He was watching his father hitting his mother. All the memories came flooding back. Every Saturday night this happened. And Smithy could do nothing about it. He used to run upstairs, not able to stand up to his drunk dad. He used to jump out the window and go and play with his mates. This made him sick, he should have done something to stop it.

The scenery changed, he was in the nick now. He saw himself walk through the doors. Smug and totally unaware about his surroundings. This was his first day as a copper, a dim-witted PC.

He was now looking down a road, this was his first day as sergeant. All these happy moments of his life. Before he knew it he was back in the station. The FME room to be exact. This was his and Kerry's first kiss. He watched as Kerry led him through the door, they started kissing passionately. All he wanted to do now was to kiss Kerry.

Time sped up, he was now outside the station. _Oh no, _he thought. There he was walking out of the station, and Kerry up towards him. He will always remember those words, that could have been Kerry's last. "I love you." BANG, BANG. Kerry's limp body fell. That's the last memory he saw.

Suddenly reality took over, Smithy realised that must have all happened in a split second. Smithy opened his eyes, the pain in his ear. He was hauled up off the ground.

He looked around him, and saw Tom on the floor, bleeding. Gabrielle held his gun up again and shot Tom for the second time. This bullet killing him.

* * *

C019 were still searching but they hadn't found anything yet. Kerry was pretty sure that they were coming to the end of the building. Suddenly BANG! He heart missed a beat.

"No, no please tell me that's not Smithy, Gina!"

The gunshot had come from a door from the end. C019 were rushing towards it.

* * *

Smithy was now deafened in his ear. The gun had gone off right next to it. He was still confused, he was sure that Gabrielle was going to kill him. Before he knew it Gabrielle had thrown Smithy on the boat. Smithy had landed painfully on his wrist and was now crying out in pain.

"Shut it!" shouted Gabrielle as he started the engine.

Just as he pulled away C019 came storming through the door.

* * *

C019 burst through the door. "All police stand still!" But Gabrielle had already sped away on the boat.

Kerry came running out, and saw a pool of blood and a body.

"Is it him?"

Gina went over to look. "Hey sshhh, calm down it's not Smithy. It looks like one of Gabrielle's associates."

"Suspect is escaping on boat, with one hostage at the edge of the Thames. Can any one deal?" Bellowed the C019 officer down the radio.

The radio spoke back, "Sorry we haven't got anyone available, theres been an explosion, down the other end. All units are down there."

"Shit," he screamed.

"Ok withdraw, we cant do anything else from here. Everyone work on tracking them." And with one last look to where the speedboat now was, he left the scene. Leaving Kerry and Gina on their own.

"Gabrielle had it all planned out." Said Kerry quietly. "He made that bomb go off just so he could escape. He makes me sick."

Gina didn't know what to say, so she followed the C019 officers, leaving Kerry to think.

Kerry felt better now, knowing that Smithy was still alive. She took one last look at the boat, which was now just a tiny dot, and left, crying uncontrollably.

* * *

When Gabrielle saw that he was away, he calmed down a bit.

"That was a close one wasn't it Smithy? You really thought I was going to shoot you." Gabrielle laughed.

But Smithy wasn't listening to him, he was trying to get the rope of his wrists. He gave up on this idea and stood up. It was a struggle, but he managed to haul himself up. Gabrielle saw what he was doing out of the corner of his eye. So when Smithy ran at him, Gabrielle turned round and kneed him in the stomach. He then tackled him to the ground, causing Smithy's wrist to twist yet again. Making a huge cracking sound.

"AARRGGHH,"

But before Smithy said anymore, Gabrielle had a hand over his mouth, and a gun to his head.

"I thought I told you to be quiet," he sneered.

He took his hand off Smithy's mouth. And ripped some cloth of a blanket at the back of the boat.

He then walked around to the back of Smithy and pushed him into a sitting position. He then tied the cloth around Smithy's head and into his mouth making sure that he couldn't talk. The Cloth was dusty, Smithy tried to cough but Gabrielle shoved him to the back of the boat. He punched him hard in the stomach, and dragged the blanket over Smithy. So you could no longer see him.

Gabrielle went back to the front of the boat, he was now going into a busy bit of the Thames, so he couldn't afford for anyone to see Smithy.

"Comfortable back there?" Gabrielle smirked.

Smithy groaned, his wrist was now really hurting.

"Don't worry Smithy, you won't be down there for long. We'll be stopping soon. And when we do you and me are going to have a little chat."

* * *

**Slightly longer chapter! Sorry to keep u in suspense for so long!!!**

**But i couldn't kill Smithy off!!! the thought of it he's my fav character.**

**Anyway plz let me know wat u think. thnx 2 all of u who have reviewed so far.**

**Plz keep on reviewing!!! i need to know at u think.**

**keep on reading!!! x**


	20. Little Chat

**Little Chat**

The boat was going fast, but the river wasn't choppy so it didn't bump that much. Smithy was really uncomfortable at the back of the boat, but that didn't bother as much as his wrist. It was really painful now especially that now he was laying on it. He had been led there for about an hour now. So they must have travelled quite along way.

Gabriel had put the blanket over Smithy because he was on the Thames and he was in an open roofed speedboat, so anyone could see what was happening if he drove past. However the Thames was pretty much empty, just the odd cargo ship. Because of the bombs people didn't want to go outside.

"Nearly there Smithy," he smirked.

The boat started to slow down, and Smithy heard Gabriel walking towards him, he ripped the blanket off of Smithy and hauled him up.

Smithy couldn't see anything at first, the sun was so bright. He was at the side of the Thames, it looked like an abandoned, half-finished car park.

Gabriel was quite angry, so he wanted to cause Smithy as much pain as possible. He threw him off the boat onto the hard ground.

Smithy moaned through his gag, desperate for fresh air. He was coughing violently, so when Gabriel had also jumped off from the boat he undid Smithy's gag.

Smithy breathed in fresh air, for the first time in about an hour.

"Where are we going?" he asked still coughing.

But Gabriel didn't answer. "Get up."

"I can't."

He took out his gun, and pulled Smithy off the ground.

"Now walk towards, that block of flats. If you say anything, then I shoot you right now. Understand?"

Smithy nodded and started walking towards the flat, with Gabriel pushing every so often telling him to speed up.

* * *

Kerry was now riding along by the Thames. The C019 controller was driving. He spoke down his radio.

"Is there any sign of them?"

The radio spoke back, "They were last spotted down near the London eye, we think he turned off, and went into the Croftly estate."

"Shit, the Croftly estate is massive, ok thanks for that."

"All units head over to the Croftly estate, and start searching the area for the boat. That might give us a clue to where he's heading."

"All received," came a number of voices down the radio.

They started to head over to the Croftly estate. He turned to Kerry.

"We'll find him, I promise." he said reassuringly.

Kerry nodded, but thought _What if it's too late?_

* * *

Gabriel shoved him into an empty flat. Smithy looked around it was completely empty except for two chairs in the middle of the room.

"Turn around," Gabriel demanded.

Smithy obeyed and as soon as he did, Gabriel hit him over the head. Smithy fell, unconscious and slumped against the wall.

Gabriel stood there for a moment, thinking about what to do. He grabbed Smithy off the floor, he pushed him onto the chair and retied his wrists behind his back. This time it tied them very tightly, so when Smithy woke up his wrist would be so… painful. Gabriel laughed at this thought. He then went and sat on the other chair and waited for Smithy to wake up.

* * *

Every police officer in London was now searching for Gabriel and Smithy. It was the threat from the bombs. Although most bombs have either been set off or recovered. They fear that there might be at least one more out there.

Kerry and the unit she was in were still searching desperately all over the Croftly estate, just searching for any clue. She was desperate to find Smithy and hold him tight.

The sergeants radio spoke again. "All units we've found the boat I repeat we have found the boat. We're in the south-west of the Croftly estate.

"Ok we'll get over there."

He turned to Kerry, "The nets closing in, we're going to get him." He sped up and broke the speed limit.

All Kerry could say was, "I'm going to kill Gabriel, for all he's put us through."

* * *

Smithy opened his eyes, the first thing that came to his head was his wrist.

"aaarrggghhh," it really hurt, Gabriel had deliberately twisted it when he tied his wrists again.

"So he finally awakes," said Gabriel.

Smithy looked up to see Gabriel and his vulture-like eyes staring at him. "What do you want?" Why didn't you just leave me back there, you didn't need me to escape."

"Me and you are going to have a little chat." He smiled and picked up his gun as he said it.

"About what?" asked Smithy.

"I'm the one asking the questions," he shouted.

"Kerry and me had something special, and then you took it away." snarled Gabriel.

"SPECIAL! You bloody raped her!"

Gabriel jumped out of his chair and put his hand over Smithy's mouth. "You really need to keep your mouth shut, when we talk you don't shout. Or they will find us and that would be very bad for you. Understand?"

Smithy nodded. Gabriel took his hand away from Smithy's mouth.

"Why did you shoot her?" asked Smithy.

"Haven't you worked it out yet, the first reason was because she knew who I really was."

"And the second?"

Gabriel laughed before answering. "You, I couldn't stand her being with you."

Smithy was disgusted at this. "Just because she didn't want you. That's no reason for shooting her!"

"After all these months, I've always been trying to figure out why, you really are a sad little man." He spat.

Gabriel hit him, but Smithy just laughed.

"You can hit me all you like, but it's the truth."

Gabriel held the gun up at Smithy's head, "One more word."

"Just because you know I'm right."

Gabriel was about to shoot when he heard sirens.

"It's over Gabriel, they know you're here."

Gabriel punched Smithy in the stomach and whispered. "It's not over until I say it is."


	21. Hope

**Hope**

Kerry ad the C019 team ran towards the river, there it was the boat that Smithy and Gabriel were in.

"Any sign of them?" asked the C019 sergeant.

"No sir, they must have left in a hurry. There's nothing left in the boat."

Kerry looked around, there weren't many buildings so it wouldn't take that long to search them.

"Do you think he's in one of those buildings?" she asked.

"Yeah, he wouldn't want to stay out in the open long enough, for someone to call us."

"Right everyone listen up, we're going to search the surrounding area, start with the offices then move onto the flats." He ordered. "Right lets get going," they set off towards the offices.

* * *

"Gabriel what are you doing? They know you're here."

"No they don't they know that the boats down there, so they'll be searching the buildings."

Gabriel took a detonator out of his bag, "we're going up on the roof" he smiled.

Smithy looked at the detonator, "Where's the bomb?"

Gabriel had come to undo the rope, he remained silent. Smithy's hands were free, and he was about to turn around and punch Gabriel, when his wrist was twisted unbearably. Gabriel kicked the back of his legs, hard. Smithy buckled over.

"aarrgghh." He moaned.

Gabriel started retying the rope, "You won't get one over on me that easily."

Smithy repeated his question, "Where's the bomb."

Gabriel went to open the door, turned back and smiled. "Oh its not just any ordinary bomb, when it explodes it'll destroy everything in a 5 mile radius. And it's outside the houses of parliament."

Smithy suddenly realised what Gabriel was up to, the prime minister was talking there later, about the bombs, and trying to reassure people. He was going to blow up millions of people including the prime minister and government officials and the houses of parliament. The worst thing was Smithy couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

C019 had now searched the offices, there was no sign of them. The only place they could be now was the old flats along the streets. Kerry was running along side C019. She was exhausted but she had to get to Smithy. They stopped just outside.

The sergeant started to speak, "Right you know what to do, this is most likely the building where they'll be in. I need everyone here to search this place, group A start at the bottom floor, group B the 2nd, group C the 3rd and so on. My team will head for the roof, he might have gone up there to see what's going on. Any sign of them and you radio it in immediately. Understand"

"Yes sir," shouted everyone in unison.

"Good let's go and get the bastard."


	22. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Gabriel was dragging Smithy up the stairs.

"Walk faster!" He demanded.

"I can't," Smithy shouted.

Gabriel dragged him up the last few steps and slammed him against the wall. Smithy groaned with pain.

"Oh you will, because now we're on the roof. And this is where it all ends." Snarled Gabriel.

They both heard a noise coming from down the stairwell. Gabriel walked over and looked down. He could see down the bottom of the stairs hundreds of armed officers coming up towards them.

"Shit," he whispered.

"You're not getting out of here" said Smithy.

"Who said I want to" said Gabrielle.

He shoved Smithy through the roof access door.

* * *

C019 were desperately searching the block, searching for any clue of where Gabriel had gone. After a few minutes the first couple of floors had been searched. Kerry and her team were still making their way up to the roof. They were nearly there, but Kerry was exhausted from the past week, so she trailed behind.

The sergeant spoke down his radio. "All units were heading out to the roof, be ready to move forward. Are the helicopters on standby?"

The radio spoke back, "Yes sir the helicopters should be here in about 4 minutes."

Kerry had just reached the top when they were about to force through. The door had been reinforced the other side.

"All units, the doors reinforced. Every unit get up here, he's got to be on the other side. And get those helicopters up there now."

"Sir do we shoot on sight?" asked the officers.

"Wait and see what we find first. Now get those explosives on that door!"

* * *

The rooftop was at least 50ft high, and there they were on top of it. Gabriel, Smithy, the gun and the bomb detonator. Smithy turned around just as Gabriel was throwing a punch. It hit Smithy square in the face.

He fell to the floor groaning with pain. Gabriel had just broken his nose. Smithy could feel blood trickle down from it. Gabriel clutched his fist, his knuckles hurt. They heard the sound of helicopters in the background, so Gabriel got Smithy up on his knees facing the door.

"Any minute now Smithy" he sneered.

He had the detonator in one hand and the gun in the other, pointing at Smithy's head. Gabriel's face was etched with madness and insanity; he was loving every minute of this.

The door swung open, and C019 rushed in.

"All police, put your weapon down now!" They screamed.

But Gabriel had no intention of doing this. Kerry stepped onto the roof last. Her eyes met Smithy's, this gave Smithy the strength he needed to carry on.

"Ah Kerry, nice of you to join us," he grabbed Smithy's hair and pulled his head backwards holding the gun to his neck. Smithy groaned with pain.

"Now I'm going to say this once, so you all better listen," He said calmly.

He pulled Smithy's head back further causing him more pain, before he carried on.

"Everyone put your weapons down, and throw them off of the roof."

"You know we can't do that," shouted the sergeant.

"Fine you can keep your gun, but the rest of you throw them off the roof!" He was shouting now.

When no-one moved, he put the detonator in the air. "Do as I say, or the middle of London is history."

Nobody had noticed the detonator when they came in, and started murmuring.

"Ok men, do as he says." The sergeant said reluctantly.

All of the men dropped their weapons over the roof, except for the sergeant who just put his on the floor.

"Look Gabriel, we've done what you ask. Let's just talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about" he said calmly.

"Why don't you let sergeant Smith go, he's in a lot of pain."

Gabriel looked down at Smithy, he released his grip. As Smithy leaned forward Gabriel hit him over the head with the gun, and kicked him in the ribs when he was on the floor.

"AARRRGGGHH!" No-one was expecting this and a couple of the officers, were starting to run forwards. Then they remembered what Gabriel was holding in his hand.

"Gabriel stop it," Kerry screamed. The officer was holding her back, so she kneed him in the stomach and ran towards Smithy.

Smithy was half conscious, the blow to the head was pretty hard. She ran over to him, not caring what would happen and held him in her arms.

Smithy could feel her hair, on his neck. He opened his eyes fully and saw her worried looking face looking down on him. "Kerry," he could only manage one word.

"It's ok Smithy, we're going to get you out of here."

Gabriel looked down at them, "Kerry, go back over there."

"Not if you're going to hurt him."

He lowered down to their level. "I promise I won't hurt him any more, unless I have to."

Kerry was reluctant but kissed Smithy got up and walked to where she was earlier. Gabriel grabbed Smithy up off the floor on to his knees again.

"No sergeant, I won't let sergeant Smith go. He needs to be here with me." He smirked.

* * *

Gabriel and Smithy were in the middle of the roof, the team surrounding them and Kerry over the other side, with the majority of the officers right beside her. Helicopters were now circling them, and the whole place was surrounded with police officers.

"Gabriel, why don't you just give yourself up. It's over."

Gabriel didn't answer him, just stood there deciding when to push the button. He knelt down next to Smithy and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to set the bomb off soon Smithy, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Smithy was really nervous, knowing that C019 couldn't shoot Gabriel while he had a detonator. Gabriel looked at his watch again, and decided it was time.

"Say goodbye to London," he shouted.

He grabbed Smithy up off the floor, but Smithy wasn't going to let him blow London up, he couldn't.

He backed up and sent a flying kick towards Gabriel, the detonator fell out of his hands. Gabriel and Smithy clattered around. Gabriel got the detonator and shouted.

By now everyone had guns pointing at them, Gabriel turned to Kerry and shouted, "say goodbye to Smithy."

Smithy was still on the floor, and he closed his eyes as the gun pointed at his head, he was sure this was the end.

"GABRIEL NO!!!" Kerry screamed.

C019 still had to protect Smithy, so they were all pointing there guns at Gabriel.

BANG, BANG!


	23. Bang, Bang!

**Bang, Bang!**

Gabriel's body fell; the bullet had hit him square in the chest. He dropped the gun out of his hand. Smithy opened his eyes just to see blood pouring out of Gabriel. Gabriel was somehow still alive, he pushed the button.

BANG, BANG! A C019 officer had shot Gabriel again, this time killing him for good. But they were too late.

Kerry was running over to Smithy, who just lay there nearly unconscious. There was a delay on the bomb, so after 5 seconds there was a shudder beneath them. This time a lot bigger than the ones before.

Kerry helped Smithy up, he stared over at the inferno. Smoke covered the centre of London. Flames still flickering, dancing. What had Gabriel done? Smithy thought _millions of people just died, and I couldn't stop it._

The aftermath was worst, as they stood there, there were several more explosions. No-one could move, eyes fixed on the chaos that Gabriel had caused.

Smithy turned round to look at Gabriel. His eyes closed, but still a smile etched across his face. He had done what he came to do.

Smithy took one last look at Kerry, before he felt himself fall. He closed his eyes and blackness engulfed him. He could hear Kerry's voice getting fainter and fainter.

"Smithy, Smithy! Wake up!"

He so wanted to open his eyes, and see her beautiful face again. But he breathed out and didn't breathe in. He couldn't feel anymore, he couldn't see anymore. His eyes stayed shut.

* * *

**Sorry that its so short, but i had to leave it like that! **

**hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**

**plz continue to review!**


	24. Mum?

**Mum?**

Smithy opened his eyes, to find them nearly blinded from the white room he was in. He sat up, realising that there wasn't any pain. This was a weird feeling. He was just on the rooftop, now all he could see was white. A person emerged from nowhere, and Smithy stood up. It was his mum.

"Mum?" he asked confused.

His mum had died earlier on that year, this was all just strange.

"Hello, Dale." She was smiling.

"Where are we?"

"It's hard to explain, look come over to here," She led him to a screen which wasn't there before.

He was looking at himself, lying on a hospital bed. Being supported by a life machine, giving him oxygen. There she was, the love of his life. Crying her eyes out over him.

"Your heart stopped," His mum began to explain.

"On the rooftop, but they managed to get it started again."

Smithy had just remembered what had happened on the roof and hoped it had all been a nightmare.

"The bomb…"

His mum cut him off, "As soon as they knew there was another bomb, London was immediately evacuated. Most people got out, but I think there were a few casualties."

Smithy looked relived. "So Gabriel didn't get what he wanted."

"No, but most of London needs rebuilding."

Smithy looked at his mum, "How am I still alive?"

She pointed to the screen, she was pointing to Kerry. "Because she couldn't live without you, and I had to look after you."

Smithy walked over to the screen and watched and listened as Kerry talked to him.

"Smithy, please wake up. I can't get through this without you." She started crying and said, "please, just open your eyes, I need you here Smithy." She picked up his hand, and Smithy felt his own hand being touched. He looked down at it.

"It's not your time Dale," His mum explained. "When you leave here, you will return there and wake up. Always remember that I'm right here watching over you. Have a good life son." She was disappearing into the mist, and Smithy was engulfed by darkness again.

* * *

He opened his eyes to the bright lights of St. Hughes, he squinted. Kerry saw him wake up.

"Smithy?!" She leaned in to hug him.

"aarrgghh!" he was sore all over.

"Sorry," she quickly withdrew.

Smithy found his voice, "its ok," he looked up into Kerry's eyes.

She leant in and they kissed passionately, for the first time in what seemed a life time.

"I'm going to go and get the doctor."

"No, don't."

"Smithy, you're really hurt."

"You can get the doctor later."

"Nearly everyone got out."

"What?"

"London was evacuated," she explained. "Not many people were hurt."

"That's good" Smithy said.

"Look Kerry, I know I don't have a ring or anything, and I can't get down on one knee. But" He hesitated. "Kerry Young, will you marry me?"

She smiled, "Of course I will, I love you."

They kissed again, this was the happiest moment of Smithy's life.

"I'm going to leave you to rest now." She said standing up.

"Ok, look after yourself."

"No, you look after yourself." She said before leaving.

Smithy closed his eyes, relieved that he had finally asked Kerry to marry him.


	25. Happy Ending

**Happy Ending**

It was a beautiful summer's day, birds singing, and there was a warm breeze. The church bells were ringing. Everyone from the station was in there in tuxedo's and beautiful dresses. Smithy was stood at the end of the isle, looking very nervous and dressed in a black suit.

There she was, the love of his life walking through the door. In her beautiful dress. Flowers in her hair, and looking happier than ever. She walked to where Smithy was and stared into his dark eyes, as he stared back. Everyone sat down and the priest started the ceremony.

"We are here today, to celebrate the marriage of these two wonderful people, who have been through so much together." He paused before Kerry and Smithy said there vows.

"Do you Dale Smith; take thee Kerry Young to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Smithy put the ring on Kerry's finger before saying "I do."

"And do you Kerry Young; take thee Dale Smith to be your lawfully wedded husband."

She put the ring on Smithy's finger and answered, "I do."

"I now announce you husband and wife," said the priest.

There was a huge amount of applause as Kerry and Smithy kissed. He took her by the hand and led her out of the church into the limo, waiting to take them away to the airport. They were going to Hawii for there honeymoon. Everyone cheered as the limo drove away.

"I've waited for this so long Smithy," Kerry explained.

"I know, but everything's going to be ok now, I promise."

They kissed passionately, and embrace the moment not wanting to withdraw.

They were now married after what like seemed a lifetime of pain.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER…**

* * *

It was a Sunday morning, Kerry walked out of their newly refurbished kitchen to find Smithy fast asleep on the sofa, with little Jake snuggled up to him. She smiled to herself, Jake looked just like Smithy, the same eyes the same hair. She just sat there staring at them for a while until Smithy opened his eyes.

"How long have you been watching us?" he asked.

"Long enough," she said before leaning in to kiss him.

"I told you you'd make a great dad," she giggled before taking Jake to put him into his cot.

She came back over and sat down next to Smithy. Her expression changed, and Smithy noticed.

"What is it?"

"Smithy, I'm pregnant."

"What again?" he joked, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"That's great news, everything's going to be fine Kerry, we're a proper family now,"

She smiled at him and they kissed. Smithy thought _This is the happiest moment of my life._

* * *

**There you go the end! hope u enjoyed the story.**

**Plz tell me wat u think!**


End file.
